castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lava World
Lava World is the eighteenth level in the game Castle Crashers. The Fire Demons use Magic frequently, which can drain health fast and present a problem for lower-leveled players. Because of the Fire Demons, the fact that the level contains two bosses (albeit easy ones) and the overall length of the level, it is considered one of the most challenging levels in the game, along with Wedding Crash, Marsh, Full Moon, Desert and Wizard Castle Interior. Walkthrough Throughout the level, avoid getting hit by lava spouts. When Fire Demons attack, there's a chance they will use a Magic projectile, which can be a pain for players as they will shoot again almost the moment the player gets hit. * Wave 1: 3 Fire Demons. * Wave 2: 4 Fire Demons. * Wave 3: 3 Fire Demons. To the right, a large door with a Sandwich on it is located. Fire Demons approach from the right, a maximum of one at a time. When killed, they will drop 1 Sandwich each, allowing players to open the door. These Fire Demons can also be farmed for sandwiches. * Wave 4: 3 Fire Demons. Next to this Wave is a large welcome sign, marking the entrance to (Or what was) Volcano Town. Inside it contains what used to be huts and civilians, now covered in hardened magma. The Petrified Villagers can be broken to obtain food, which is useful for the upcoming Waves. They can also be broken for Gold. * Wave 5: 2 Fire Demons. * Wave 6: 3 Fire Demons, 2 approach from the right, and the other from the left A cutscene in which the Evil Wizard and Necromancer are seen in the background plays. The Evil Wizard is seen riding the Crystal. They leave, then the Necromancer appears in the foreground. Using his powers, he resurrects some of the Petrified Villagers as Skeletons. He then leaves the scene. * Wave 7: 9 Skeletons. * Wave 8: 5 Fire Demons, the last Fire Demon will drop a Drumstick. * Wave 9: 1 Fire Demon; if playing with 1-3 other players, 2-4 Fire Demons. To the right, you'll find a ramp that leads up to higher ground. Be sure to open the treasure chest to the right for a drumstick (+50% HP). Head up the ramp and follow the high ground to the right. * Wave 10: 3 Fire Demons. Volcano You will eventually face the Volcano mini-boss, which you won't be able to damage at normal size. You will need to eat a Sandwich to grow Beefy again. Don't worry if you don't have any more on you; Just defeat one of the surrounding Fire Demons and they will leave you one. Eat a Sandwich and attack the Volcano. Don't forget that just because you're big, doesn't mean you're invincible. Hammer away on the Volcano while avoiding the falling balls of lava. It will probably take you a few Sandwiches to kill the creature. Note: The Volcano has the same amount of health in both Normal Mode and Insane Mode. Dragon and Sock Puppet Continue to the right, where you will find a path that leads back down to lower ground. Bust open the chests here to get some food. Keep going to the right and you'll discover a tall mountain which holds the Ship's Wheel on its top. Unfortunately, a Dragon which has a Sock Puppet on one hand guards this mountain. Don't attempt to enter the door at the top of the path, as the sock covered hand will mash you into the ground. Eventually, the Dragon will be defeated and the Ship's Wheel will be yours. However, sometimes when the boulder hits you, it deals repetitive damage, instantly killing you. Alternative approach (requires high Magic and/or high Agility): Walk up the path until you are just outside the range of the sock puppet's mash attack. Use your long range magic attack ( + / + ). With sufficiently high Agility, arrows ( / ) may also work. Just make sure the attacks actually do damage. If they pass the dragon's head and go off the edge of the screen, you need to move higher up the path. If you position yourself perfectly, it is possible to be outside the range of the Sock Puppet, have the boulders bounce over you every time, and still be high enough to hit the Dragon with most of your attacks, allowing you to completely ignore both, Dragon and Sock Puppet. Cutscene The Evil Wizard and Necromancer pay the recently deceased Cyclops a visit in his molten grave from the Cyclops' Fortress level and the Necromancer resurrects him. Turning the Cyclops undead as he rises from his grave. This cutscene is actually still a part of the Lava World level. Weapons * Black Morning Star - Fire Demons have a chance of dropping this weapon and only in this level. * Skeletor Mace - Skeletons have a chance of dropping this weapon; You'll have a better chance of this weapon dropping in the level Marsh. Animal Orbs There are no animal orbs to be found on this level. Notes * There is a technique for fighting the Skeletons where, by holding the joystick to the left and using Rammy, you can beat the fight without taking any damage. * This is the only level where the French Fries, Deviled Egg, Blueberry and Hamburger food items can be found (inside the petrified corpses of the townspeople of Volcano Town). * In the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of Castle Crashers, you can fight both the Skeletons and Fire Demons at the same time by using the Fly Combo or Slow Fly Combo to pass through the cutscene where the Necromancer summons the skeletons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hB5Mv9gmkA ** This is the highest amount of enemies the player(s) can fight at once with it being 14 enemies on the screen. Gallery VolcanoTownEntrance.png Boss.jpg|Gray Knight, Orange Knight, and Pink Knight attacking the Dragon and Sock Puppet boss. Soundtrack Trivia * The music that plays throughout this level is an edited Vain Star by cycerin. * The music that plays during the fight against the Volcano is Totally an Active Volcano (Drumlift V2) by The Behemoth. * The music that plays during the fight against Dragon and Sock Puppet is Second Thoughts by DavidOrr. * The music that plays when the level results menu pops up is an edited Race Around the World by Waterflame. * The music that plays during the cutscene where the Necromancer resurrects the Cyclops is Creepy Frog by The Behemoth. * This level is the end of the first half of the game. * Beating this level with the Fire Demon will reward you with the achievement/trophy The Traitor. * The Skeletons can be sometimes seen as wearing armor. The resurrected characters include Brutes, Saracens, Coneheads, and Civilians. Video Walkthrough in Lava World on Normal Mode''.]] See also * Sandwich * Fire Demon * Dragon and Sock Puppet Succession References Category:Locations